


I Carry Your Heart

by princecollywolly



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking the Jedi Code (Star Wars), Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecollywolly/pseuds/princecollywolly
Summary: i carry your heart with me(i carry it inmy heart)i am never without it(anywherei go you go,my dear;and whatever is doneby only me is your doing,my darling)-e.e. cummingsThis is a collection of one shots and drabbles featuring my character, Jedi Master Freja Lell. She and Obi Wan are constantly drawn to each other, but things like their commitment to the Jedi order, and the pressure of the Clone Wars keeps them apart. No cohesive story yet--simply a collection of one shots.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)





	I Carry Your Heart

“I don’t like this plan,” Anakin muttered, tugging at the collar of his shirt. 

“No one likes it, Anakin. But we cannot afford to simply charge in. The council suggested a stealth operation, and this is the best plan anyone could think of,” Obi Wan reminded his former padawan. In truth, he did not disagree with Anakin. He too would have preferred to take decisive action, but the council had thought that the presence of clone troopers would send the wrong message to the peaceful planet of Naboo. And really, it was not such a difficult operation...get in, mingle, pretend to be high society at this gala, provide some sort of distraction, retrieve information on a suspected Separatist sympathizer, and leave. It would be easy. 

“Where are the senator and Master Lell?” Obi Wan continued. The two of them were waiting in the lobby of the swanky hotel. At least that part of the mission was nice. It was a welcome change from spending the night in a tent on a desert planet or in the cramped quarters of a Republic submarine. “It isn’t like them to be late.” 

“Probably still getting ready so we can be fashionably late,” Anakin answered. 

“I understand being fashionably late but time is of the...ess...ence…” Obi Wan’s voice trailed off. 

Anakin looked strangely at his master, following his dumbstruck gaze to the top of the staircase. 

_ Oh. _

“You know it’s bad manners to stare,” Anakin teased. 

“I...I wasn’t staring!” Obi Wan protested. But Anakin was right, of course. Obi Wan simply couldn’t take his eyes off Freja Lell. Even a few passersby stopped to look at the two women descending the staircase. 

Senator Padme Amidala looked exquisite, as always, but...Obi Wan had never seen his colleague, his dear friend, in anything other than her Jedi robes or armor. He could hardly believe he was looking at the same woman. Her lovely blonde locks, which were usually braided and wrapped around her head, had been carefully curled and half pulled up. She wore a beautiful headdress? Headband? Headpiece? He wasn’t sure what to call it, but it was stunning, fanning out over her head like rays of the sun. The dress itself was the most exquisite orange and yellow, exposing her shoulders and flowing around her like water. In that moment, he finally understood the meaning of the word “angelic.” Freja exuded confidence, poise, and elegance like he’d never seen before. 

“Senator,” Anakin said, stepping forward to take Padme’s hand and kiss it. “You’re looking well this evening.” She took his arm and the two of them headed outside to the craft waiting to take them to the gala. 

“Has your silver tongue turned to lead?” Freja asked, a cheeky little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

Obi Wan shook his head, as if to shake away his wonder. This was a mission, after all. He could not allow himself to be distracted. 

“You look...very nice,” he admitted. 

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “You seem surprised. Should I be slightly offended?” 

“I meant no offense. I just...I didn’t even know you owned a gown like this,” he said, trying to keep his gaze respectful. 

Freja huffed in amusement. “Ha, well. It’s not mine. Had to borrow from the senator. She does have such an extensive wardrobe.”

The sound of Anakin clearing his throat interrupted them. “Master, I thought you said time was of the essence,” he said with a smirk. 

_ That little shit.  _

“I did, yes,” he said. “Well, should we go?” 

“Aren’t you going to offer me your arm?” Freja asked. Did she...had she just batted her eyelashes? Well, this was new. 

He grinned and extended his arm without hesitation. She looped her arm around his elbow and looked up at him with that angelic smile before the two of them walked outside to the platform with Anakin and Padme. 

“You two make a really cute couple,” Padme remarked. 

Obi Wan couldn’t help but blush. And, if his eyes did not deceive him, Freja did, too. The idea that she would blush at such a comment made his heart flutter. 

Anakin laughed. “Don’t go forming an attachment, now,” he teased. 

Freja laughed, too. “I won’t make a promise I can’t keep,” she answered in the same lighthearted, teasing tone. 

Those words made Obi Wan’s heart do somersaults. It was only a joke--just a little teasing between friends--but she had no idea how much he longed for her words to hold truth. 

The four of them boarded the craft and headed to the gala. They went over the plan one last time--Freja would keep the suspect distracted. Obi Wan and Anakin would mingle and mill about, a guise for finding any solid evidence they could to link the suspect to the Separatist movement, and take care of any security if needed. Valin Melvar, a supposed friend of the Republic and supporter of the war effort, was suspected of dealing arms and technology to Count Dooku and General Grievous under the table. They’d done their research, of course, and it all looked very likely indeed, but the Jedi Council and Republic officials would not take action without definitive proof.

It was a stunning venue. Melvar’s summer villa, Padme had told them. It was an enormous mansion on the lake, with pink marble columns gleaming in the low evening light, and lush green plants all over the veranda. Twinkling lights were interspersed throughout the greenery, creating a positively magical effect. It was an opulence that Jedi did not often get to experience. 

“I’d say business is going very well,” Anakin remarked as the four of them surveyed the party. Obi Wan was thinking the same thing, but didn’t voice it. He wondered about the collective worth of all the jewelry alone in one place, not to mention the other visible fineries. 

“Quite. Well, let’s get started, shall we?” Obi Wan asked. 

Padme needed no cue, as she was immediately swarmed by other politicians and businessmen. Anakin stayed close to her. 

“I suppose it’s just you and me, then,” Freja said. 

Obi Wan smiled and offered his arm again. “My lady.” 

“I’m so fortunate to have found such a gentleman.” 

“It’s easy when I’ve a fine lady at my side,” he quipped. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” 

Obi Wan tsked playfully. “Now now, Freja. Bitterness doesn’t suit you.” 

She batted her eyelashes at him. “What about truthfulness?” 

He chuckled. “You seek to paint a false picture of me.” 

“I know you’re not as innocent as you let on.” 

Obi Wan would have protested at her provocative words, but Anakin’s voice came through on their ear comms. 

“Valin’s at the bar near the back of the room. Freja, you need to get his attention as soon as possible. Obi Wan and I will try and take care of the guards.” 

Freja sighed, taking a glass off the tray from a passing server. “A pity. It almost didn’t feel like work for a moment.” 

“Careful with the booze,” he warned. “We can’t let anything cloud our judgment tonight.” Of course he meant to look out for her, but it was also a verbal affirmation to himself--mission first, feelings...never. 

“We need to blend in. And if I have to seduce a criminal, a spot of liquid courage will help tremendously,” Freja said. For a moment Obi Wan was transfixed by her lips, painted red, around the rim of the glass, but he snapped out of his reverie quickly.  _ Focus, _ he reminded himself. 

“Oh! Oh, dear me, I...seem to have caught his eye,” she exclaimed. Obi Wan followed her gaze to the bar, where an older gentleman with a salt and pepper beard, dressed in lavish finery, seemed to look her up and down. 

Obi Wan felt a flash of jealousy run through his body. Freja was attractive, of course; so far she’d received several longing looks at this party. But knowing that other people also thought of her as attractive was maddening, to say the least. She could have anyone she wanted, if she chose.

“Hmm. I thought he’d be taller,” Obi Wan mused. 

“Well, we have to make do with what the Maker gives us.” 

Freja flashed Valin a sultry smile and traced a delicate finger around the rim of her glass, daring him to come and speak to her. “Now I’ve just got to keep him interested. I’m going to disappear for a bit; add that air of mystery. That should give you time to scope things out.” 

“Be careful. I have a bad feeling about all this,” he warned. 

“I know. But we have a job to do, don’t we?” she brushed his hand gently, her smile sincere and warm.

With that, she turned on her heel and blended into the crowd of Naboo socialites. 

His hand burned where she had touched it. 

~~~~

Freja found herself outside at the balcony again. Not many people were there, so she set her glass on the marble and assessed her situation. In all honesty she was not sure this plan would work. Padme had said this was Valin’s summer villa...what if he did not bring business with him to this wonderful retreat? It was entirely possible they would find nothing. Then again...she thought not. After all, Valin did have security at this party--perhaps that was just protocol. 

“You and Obi Wan should dance,” Anakin’s voice suddenly came through on her earpiece. 

Freja nearly jumped at the intrusion. “What?”

“You heard me.” She couldn’t see him but she knew he was smirking. 

“Anakin, this is a mission. We don’t have time for something so frivolous.” 

“It’s a party. Plus, it might make Valin jealous. You could get to him faster.” 

“Or, he might see me with another man and back off. That wouldn’t do well, would it?” 

“Trust me,” Anakin said. “Jealousy works.” 

“I trust you know this from experience?” she asked, knowing the answer already. 

“Just go find Obi Wan, alright? I wanna get outta here. The sooner, the better.” 

“Anything to accommodate your feelings,” Freja said dryly. 

Anakin said nothing after that, and Freja smiled to herself, knowing she’d shut him up. She took one deep breath and headed inside. Valin’s eyes were on her the moment she walked in the door. He was still at the bar, so she flashed him a wink before sauntering away to find her colleague. She found him standing at the edge of the room, glass in hand, surveying the surroundings. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and a warm smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

“Have you found anything?” she asked quietly. 

He shook his head. “He has security patrolling upstairs, guarding some of the rooms. I thought maybe a mind trick would work, but it’s a little risky. Someone might see and try to follow.” 

“I agree. Looks like we’ll have to rely on seduction.” She was unable to keep the bitter edge out of her voice. 

“You don’t sound thrilled,” he observed. 

“Well, it’s like you said. He’s not very tall, is he?” 

Obi Wan chuckled. “Ever the humorous one, you are.” 

“I have to cope somehow. But I have an idea.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” 

“Dance with me,” she said. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me politely?” 

“Anakin suggested it. He said jealousy works wonders.” 

She could have sworn she saw the merry light dim in his eyes after her words.  _ No, silly. Your eyes are playing tricks on you. He’s not really disappointed. _

“And here I thought you wanted a dance because you liked me,” he teased. He held her gaze for a moment longer than was proper, his eyes seeming to search hers. 

“Come on,” she said, grasping his hand. He put his glass down on a nearby table, and she led him to the middle of the dance floor. 

The close proximity made her heart skip a beat, and she hoped he didn’t sense it. Secretly, she liked this very much. Attempts to get close like this were few and far between, and she’d long harbored feelings for him. A while ago she’d made peace with the fact that those feelings would stay locked up, never to be acted upon. But here, underneath the twinkling lights at the lakeside, in his arms like this, as he looked down fondly at her, there was a glimmer of possibility. 

“The beard is a good look for you,” Freja commented, and immediately regretted it. How stupid that must have sounded! 

“I’ve had it for a while now. You’ve never said anything before,” Obi Wan said, looking down curiously at her. 

She shrugged. “I guess I’ve never really had the opportunity to see it close up. It makes you look distinguished.”  _ Handsome. Sexy. Attractive. Maddeningly so _ ...that’s what she wanted to say, of course, but distinguished seemed the most appropriate.

“Is this your way of calling me old?” he teased. 

“Master, I would never.” 

They danced for a few minutes, Freja stealing glances at Valin every chance she could get. She could swear Obi Wan’s arm tightened around her waist every time she did that. 

“Darling, I know this must be difficult for you, but you’ve got to slow down and let me lead,” he said coyly after a bit.

Freja laughed nervously and consented, switching up her footwork and relaxing her hold. 

“I’m so sorry. It’s just nerves,” she answered, looking up at him. Obi Wan looked down at her fondly as he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her hand. 

“You’ll be perfectly fine, Freja. Just relax,” he whispered huskily in her ear. His breath tickled the shell of her ear and sent pleasant shivers down her spine. 

“Where is this attitude coming from?” she asked. 

“Anakin said jealousy worked, didn’t he? I’ve noticed every time I hold you closer or touch you, Valin looks longer.”

“An astute observation. Do you think I’m his type?” she asked flirtatiously.

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. “Do you think he’d be looking over at us so often, glaring daggers at me if you weren’t?” 

She shrugged. “Maybe it’s because I look ridiculous.” 

He gulped, and the action did not go unnoticed by Freja. She filed that away in her mind for later. 

“I can assure you, you could never look ridiculous even if you tried your hardest.” His eyes were so sincere and he looked at her so sweetly, she wondered if her mind were playing tricks on her. She broke away a moment to avoid the intensity of his gaze, a blush beginning to creep over her cheeks.

“He’s looking in our direction,” she whispered softly, her gaze flickering behind Obi Wan’s shoulder for a brief moment. She caught Valin’s eye, and winked at him before looking back to Obi Wan.

“You’re such a temptress,” he said before dipping her. 

“That’s the idea,” she replied when she was upright again. “He’s coming over here. I think he’s going to ask me to dance.” 

“Or for something far less gentlemanlike.” 

“Don’t say things like that. He already makes my skin crawl.” 

Obi Wan chuckled. Before she could respond, the suspect had asked to dance with her. The Jedi Master graciously left, though not without a sour look to Valin.

Freja flashed a dazzling smile, and her voice took on a far more seductive tone. “I was wondering when you’d come over here,” she said, taking his extended hand. 

His voice was not unpleasant when he spoke, and he was not unattractive, but he looked at her in a way she didn’t appreciate. His black eyes gleamed like a cat stalking its prey. She laughed internally at the irony of that thought—he had no idea that the opposite was true.

“I was waiting for that man to leave you. When that wasn’t happening, I had to come over myself and see what had captivated him so. I see now why he wouldn’t leave…you are an exquisite treasure,” he purred, pulling her close. He held her tighter than Obi wan had, and his hand was far lower than Obi Wan’s had been. Freja grumbled internally. But, she was on a mission, and she had to play the game. 

“Oh, sir you are too kind,” she answered, batting her eyelashes. This fool. He was falling for every move. 

“Please, call me Valin. I believe you are…Gwynn?” That was her name as it appeared on the guest list. 

“Yes, that is correct. How did you know me?” 

This dance was a lot faster, and she felt herself grow a bit dizzy as Valin swung her around the room. 

“I watched you walk in the doors this evening and was so struck by your loveliness, I had to know who you were, so I had my guards check the guest list.” 

Obi Wan’s voice came through on the earpiece, and he snickered. 

“Those guards are long gone now. You’re doing well, by the way.” 

Of course she couldn’t respond, but she felt better hearing his voice anyway. 

“Although, I do not like the man you were with.” 

She raised her eyebrow in question. “Oh? Have you met him before?” 

“No,” the suspect admitted, “But I am a good reader of people. And I do not think he is a good match for you.” 

She flashed him a sultry look. “What makes you say so?” 

“He is too severe for you. Too…conservative. You need someone who will give you every desire of your heart…and worship you like the queen you are.” 

She heard both Anakin and Obi Wan snort. 

“Dear me, you’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this,” she remarked. “Does that mean you can read me as well?” 

Valin made direct eye contact with her for a few moments. “You are more mysterious. A treasure, but very mysterious…” his fingers grazed the line of her back. She stifled the urge to break his wrist. 

“What do you make of me, then?” 

“I know that dancing is the last thing on your mind, and you don’t want to be here right now.” 

“Well, you are partially right.” She heard Anakin ask what the hell she was doing, but she couldn’t answer. 

“Do you not like my party?” Valin asked indignantly. 

“Oh, stars no! That’s not what I meant! It is a lovely party, but…I myself am a lover of art, and I have heard you have quite the collection. I was hoping I could see some of the paintings and sculptures, but it doesn’t look like you have any here. For that, I am disappointed.” 

Valin laughed a rich, deep laugh. “My dear, you only had to ask. I would be delighted to show you, if that is what you still want.” 

Freja widened her eyes in fake surprise. 

“You would do that for me?” she asked incredulously, hoping she looked like a doe-eyed naïve girl. 

“It is a small thing. I could do much more for you too,” he leaned in close to her and whispered that in her ear. His breath sent tingles down her spine--the unpleasant kind. 

“That would be perfect!” she exclaimed. 

“Would you like to go now?” 

“Do you mean it?” 

“Of course, dear. Follow me,” he whispered, taking her hand and whisking her away. 

Freja and Valin walked arm and arm around the building, casually flirting until they reached what she assumed was his office. 

“I keep it all in here,” he explained while unlocking the door. “It’s very valuable to me, and if someone were to take something, I would be devastated.” She couldn’t help but feel there was a double meaning to his words, but she let that feeling pass so she could focus on her task. 

“Well, I’m very excited to see them,” she said, gently laying a hand on his arm. When he opened the door, her gasp of surprise was not feigned. Valin’s office was minimally decorated, to showcase different pieces of art. There were stands with exquisitely carved figurines in between each painting. At the end of the room was his desk. She wondered if perhaps there would be information in there...but she did not look too long. As discreetly as she could, she reached up to her ear and turned off her comm link. In case she needed to do some actual, physical seduction, she did not want to scar Anakin and Obi Wan for life.

“You like?” he asked, gesturing to everything. 

“Oh, Valin, it’s beautiful!” 

“And did you notice the portraits?” he said, sweeping his arm through the air. If she were not on a secret mission, she would have stayed simply for the art. She hadn’t lied when she said she was a great lover of the arts. 

“Valin, this room is a treasure!” He chuckled and shuffled forward, guiding her to a velvet couch adjacent to the desk. 

“Ah, but the paintings and sculptures are not the most precious thing in this room.” 

“Oh?” she said, looking up at him coyly. Her heart beat in fear as he rested his hand on her thigh. Before she knew what was happening, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was forced and hungry; not at all romantic, but she pretended to be into it. Her hands rested on his shoulders as he pulled her into his lap. Now, his hands rested on her hips. This was getting heated fast, and she needed to get a move on. Freja knew it wasn’t the most honorable thing to do, but she needed the break. She brought her hand up to his face, and used the Force to slowly render him unconscious.

“Valin? Is something wrong?” she asked as they broke apart. Before he could answer, he crashed onto the couch unconscious. A wicked smile spread across her face. Now she could work freely, and she turned the comm link back on.

“Freja? Are you alright? Your comms turned off,” she heard Obi Wan ask. 

“I’m alright,” she answered, looking around the room for any signs of a safe or files, digital or otherwise. “I’m in his office, looking.”

“He didn’t waste any time, did he?”

“No. Very pushy. Not my type.” 

“He didn’t seem like it. Hurry up with your hunting. I’ll meet you in the gardens when you’re finished.”

She had seen some small keys on his desk when they walked in. Since Valin was chauffeured everywhere, she doubted they were for a starship or cruiser. And there was no evidence of a safe. She used the key on every drawer, and smiled when she heard the lock click. There were some boring things--snacks, a bottle of liquor, some random files and disks. It was a little dusty, except for one corner with distinctive fingerprint marks...a false bottom. Freja grinned at her own success, and pressed down. This must have been what she was looking for. She dug around, and found a disks that looked quite new and shiny. She plugged both of them into the ports on the desk, and the holoscreen pulled up. 

They were sales records and communications. Most of them were regular and boring...until she found the proof she needed. If she were not in a hurry, she would be shocked--the list of items sold and the quantities of such arms were to prominent Separatist leaders. Freja rummaged around in the little clutch she’d brought with her, and transcribed the files over to the own disk she’d brought just in case she found such information. She was so absorbed in her work that she hardly noticed Valin wake and yawn groggily.

“What do you think you’re doing, you little minx?” he hissed when he saw her rifling through his things. The voice startled her, sending shivers down her spine. He was pointing a blaster at her through the holoscreen.

“I think you know what I’m here for,” she answered bravely, drawing herself up to her full height. 

“I am going to make you suffer if you take it,” he snarled.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” she said. With that, she knocked the blaster out of his hands with a flick of her wrist. 

Valin’s eyes widened. “A Jedi! I should have known you’d be here. I’m calling my guards. They’ll kill you where you stand.”

At just that moment, an alarm rang outside. Valin’s face paled, and he glanced at the rug sitting under the table. Freja did not miss the action, and she knew she’d have to look there.

“Thank you, Valin. It’s been a lovely evening,” she said, flicking her wrist again, using the Force to render him unconscious once again. She then tapped her comm link.

“Which one of you sounded the alarm?” she asked.

“I did,” Obi Wan answered. “I thought you could use the diversion.” 

“My dear, you’re brilliant!” she praised him as she pushed the coffee table and rug away. Sure enough, there was a trap door. She used one of the keys to open it, and was faced with a small safe.

“You’ve got guards coming your way. Get out of there quickly,” Obi Wan said. She could hear the urgency in his voice. 

“I thought you and Anakin took care of them!” 

“Not all of them, it seems. In any case, get to the gardens. The cruiser is waiting for you.” 

None of the keys worked on the safe, and it had buttons, so it wasn’t a biometric security system. Freja wasn’t about to wake Valin and force him to open it, so she would have to rely on herself and her intuition. She took a deep breath to calm herself and focus her mind, letting the Force work through her. In a matter of moments, the lock clicked, and she found another disk. It was simply labeled “prototype.” Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good, if Valin had gone to this much trouble to hide it. She didn’t have time to plug it into the desk, however, so she shoved it into her clutch, then covered up the trap door and moved the table back to its original place.

When she arose, she heard knocking at the door. A muffled voice outside urged Valin to leave because of the alarm. Thinking quickly, Freja ruffled up her hair and undid part of her dress on the back. Hoping she looked wild, she draped an arm across her chest, as her dress really was coming down with the little bit of unzipping that she’d done. She blinked rapidly, hoping she looked a bit teary-eyed. 

“Oh, thank god you’re here!” she exclaimed breathlessly when she opened the door. The guards looked at her with an embarrassed expression. She knew she must look a sight—with her dress partially unzipped and her carefully coifed hair mussed. “We were just…well, you know…then the fire alarm sounded and he passed out! Please help, I don’t know what to do!” she broke down in crocodile tears, but it seemed as if the guards believed her. 

“Miss, you must get to safety,” said one of the guards, escorting her out into the hallway. “We will handle this situation.” 

“Oh, thank you, thank you so much! I’m so scared; I hope he’s alright…”she babbled incoherently. 

“Everything will be fine, miss. Please get out of the building; I’m sure he would want you to be safe.” 

“Thank you, thank you!” she said, wiping away her fake tears. When she turned away, that wicked smile spread across her face. 

“Clever move. I didn’t know you had it in you,” Anakin’s voice came through on the comm link, the surprise evident in his voice.

She muttered a thanks as she joined the throng of people heading out to the gardens. Some of the men and women gave her disapproving looks as she jostled through the crowd—it was obvious what she’d been doing before the alarm sounded. She heard Obi Wan call her fake name, and she stretched on tiptoes to see where he was. He was waiting at the balcony’s edge, looking unusually anxious. She wondered if it was genuine or part of his ruse. 

“Are you alright? You look…” he blushed as he gestured to her appearance. 

“I’m fine. But we need to go. He knows I’m a Jedi. They’ll be looking for us.” 

“What did you do?” he asked sternly. 

“Nothing!” Freja insisted. “Things...got a little out of hand, and I had to render him unconscious. That’s all. I was polite about it!” 

“The idea was to be undercover!” he admonished her as they made their way through the crowds to their speeder. 

“Well, it could have been worse. And now we have the proof we need. So just be grateful it wasn’t Anakin up there; we might actually be fighting now.” 

“So quick to judge,” Anakin said. It took Freja a moment to realize he was suddenly right next to her. 

“Hush, you know I’m right. Now hurry, we need to go,” she said. It was getting harder and harder to keep the urgency out of her voice. 

She did not rest until they were in the speeder, cruising back to the hotel. 

~~~~

When they reached the hotel, they immediately contacted the Council and debriefed them on the situation. The disk labeled “prototype” that Freja had taken from the office was in fact, plans for a large-scale weapon of mass destruction. The three of them--Anakin, Obi Wan, and Freja were ordered to wait in place for further instructions. 

Freja was glad to get back to her room after the ordeal. More than anything, she wanted to shower and put something comfortable on. This gown was undoubtedly beautiful, as was the headpiece, but she just wanted to be done with the whole ordeal. And she wanted to scrub off any trace of Valin. There was not a doubt in her mind that things would have progressed much further had she not been a Jedi. 

After a much needed shower, Freja changed into her own clothes--what counted as pajamas for Jedi. A cup of tea was in order after that. As the water boiled in the kettle, she heard a gentle knock at the door. 

“It’s open,” she said loudly. 

Obi Wan entered, back in his Jedi robes. Evidently he’d had the same thought as her. He smiled warmly at her, and she felt her heart flutter. 

“Do you want some tea?” she asked. “I thought a cup might be soothing.” 

“Sure.” 

She bade him sit at one of the sofas while she fixed their cups--just a dash of sweetener for him, and a bit of milk for her. 

He accepted the cup gratefully as she sat down next to him. “I wanted to make sure you were alright, after...everything.” 

“I’m fine. I wish it had gone differently, but we cannot change the past.”

“I was worried when you said things had got out of hand,” he said. 

“By out of hand, I meant ‘handsy.’ Were I not a Jedi, I’m not sure what I would have done.” 

Obi Wan looked down at her with that same fond, amorous look he’d given when they danced. “You would have thought of something. You’re capable and intelligent.” 

She shrugged in agreement, avoiding his gaze. 

“He really didn’t like you,” she remarked as she sipped her teae. 

“Oh, I know. Too severe and conservative for you,” he mocked Valin’s voice. 

She giggled. “I had to try my best not to laugh. He had you all opposite.” 

“You don’t find me severe?” he asked, giving his best stern look. 

She laughed. “No. I think you’re serious, but you’re not severe.” 

“I think there is a time to be serious and a time to focus. All in balance,” he said softly. 

“You’re a great Jedi, Obi, but an even better man,” Freja said sincerely. The words hung between them like laundry on a line in the wind, threatening to fall. 

“You mean that?” he said hesitantly. 

Her eyes locked onto his. “I do.” She was fairly certain she could see the gears in his mind turning at that, as his hand moved to cover hers gently. 

“Before we left, you said something...it’s been on my mind all evening,” he said, cautiously, as if dipping his toe into a pool of cold water before jumping in. 

“What did I say?” she could feel her heart thundering slow and deep. 

Obi Wan cleared his throat. “Anakin joked; I’m sure he meant nothing by it. He said ‘don’t go forming an attachment now.’ I was prepared to brush it off, but then you said you won’t make a promise you can’t keep.” 

Ah. So he had heard that and taken it to heart. 

“What did you mean by that?” he continued. 

Freja wanted more than anything to throw her teacup aside, cleaning fees be damned, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. But she did not. If she confessed her feelings and he did not reciprocate them, she would never forgive herself for destroying their friendship. 

“I’ve never understood that rule,” she began slowly. “I get that Jedi are not supposed to form attachments, I do. I see why. But...why pair two together, have them train, put them in dire situations together, have them know each other so deeply...and then expect us not to form an attachment of some kind? I have been on enough missions with you where I…” she stopped herself, thinking she’d said too much. 

Obi Wan only squeezed her hand reassuringly, but she still could not bring herself to speak. 

“I was afraid of losing you, too,” he said softly. 

“I promise, it’s very difficult to get rid of me,” she whispered. 

Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes again. He did not miss the subtle movement. Before she really knew what was happening, she leaned in. He leaned in to close the gap, and their lips met a kiss, light and sweet. Freja closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation, knowing it was wrong, but that made it all the sweeter. 

When they broke apart after a few moments, she opened her eyes slowly, surprised to see him still looking at her so amorously. 

“What’s wrong?” she whispered. 

“Nothing’s wrong at all,” he answered, his thumb and forefinger lifting her chin up to him. “I just...I think you’re lovely. Your skin; it’s...it’s like you’ve drunk moonlight.” 

She absolutely melted inside. That was perhaps the most romantic thing she’d ever heard, and her heart nearly burst at hearing such tender words from him. 

“You’ve always had such a way with words,” she murmured. They melted into another kiss again, this one hungry and passionate, a delicious dance of flicking tongues. His beard tickled her skin, and she smiled through the kiss, hardly able to believe this was happening. Before they could deepen the kiss any further, a knock sounded at the door, scaring both of them. She took a deep breath, her eyes wide, as she tried to collect herself. Obi Wan cleared his throat again and smoothed his hair. 

“Who could possibly need us at this hour?” she wondered aloud. 

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Anakin there--she thought for sure he would be enjoying the night with Padme. 

“Anakin,” she said, confusion manifesting in her countenance. “What’s wrong? How can I help?” 

“Padme had some work to finish, so I thought I’d look for Obi Wan but I can’t find him. Do you know where he is?” 

For a split second she wondered if Anakin knew he was here all along, and had come along just to cause mischief. But she detected no malice or mischief in his voice, and decided it was alright. 

“Uh, he’s here...actually. We were just having tea and discussing the mission,” she said, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. 

Anakin looked past her at Obi Wan, switching his gaze between the two of them as he surveyed her room, the teacups, and his master sitting on the sofa with a sheepish smile. “Right...ok. Well...I’ve clearly interrupted something, so I’ll just go work out or something. See you guys in the morning.” 

Anakin left, the door hissing shut behind him. Freja stayed frozen in place until she was certain he was gone. She then turned back to see Obi Wan rise and smooth the front of his tunic. 

“I...should perhaps be going. I…” he gulped, “I apologize for the imposition.” 

“It was no imposition, not at all,” she said softly. 

He nodded. She could still feel the gears whirring inside his head. 

“Still, I...would hate for us to be caught in a compromising situation,” he said. 

“Obi...please,” she whispered. 

“Freja, I…” he grasped both her hands as she walked over to him, “I don’t wish to jeopardize our place in the Order.” 

“I know. I...I thought the same thing. But I’m so tired of fighting this,” she said, bringing up a hand to rest on his cheek. 

“I feel the same way. And I’ve tried not to. But…” his tongue darted out to nervously lick his bottom lip, “we have to be careful.” He turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand. It sent pleasant thrill through her body. 

“I’m sure we’re not the first Jedi to have formed attachments of some kind,” she said frailly. 

“Oh, I know for a fact we aren’t,” he murmured against her hand. “But we ought to be careful nonetheless.” 

“I promise.” 

“Didn’t you say you don’t make promises you can’t keep?” Obi Wan said wryly. 

“I’m certain I can keep this one.” 

And she meant it, with her heart and soul, and every fiber of her being. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
